1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to communications in an emergency. More particularly, it relates to the use of wireless telecommunication such as short message systems (SMS), prepaid wireless systems, wireless location systems, wireless voice, multimedia systems (MMS) and/or wireless mapping systems for alerting first responders and/or others.
2. Background of the Related Art
Emergency alert systems exist that alert the public of a public emergency. However, existing technologies have not been successfully integrated to provide a complete as possible solution for emergency alert notification and management of first responders.
In the United States, the Emergency Alert System (EAS) is the primary means for providing the public with critical alert information about an emergency or disaster. This Federal Communications Commission (FCC)—mandated system totally replaced the old Emergency Broadcast System as of Jan. 1, 1998. Under EAS rules, radio, TV, and cable TV stations must participate at the National level or specifically request a waiver from the FCC. Further, they are encouraged to voluntarily participate in state and local EAS plans. The National Weather Service (NWS) is also included in the process for using EAS to disseminate critical emergency weather information to the public and government officials.
The EAS takes advantage of digital technology that will ultimately allow home devices such as AM and FM radios, TVs, or unique receivers to be turned on and an alarm sounded so the listener can hear the message. It will also allow devices serving the hearing and sight impaired to receive the message. The heart of the system is a special encode/decode device sometimes referred to as a “smart box” that all broadcasters had to have in-place as of January 1997. These “smart boxes” through special protocol, talk to each other via multiple radio frequency (RF) paths, which form a web type architecture. As outlined in the State EAS Plan, all “signal originators” will initiate an alert message from one of the “smart box” devices. Through “electronic encoding” of the message, which this device accomplishes, the message is generated and sent. Through “electronic decoding” of the message, the message is received and/or rebroadcast for the areas the alert message is targeted.
The original Emergency Broadcast System (EBS), developed in 1963 under the Kennedy administration, was replaced in 1994 by the Emergency Alert System (EAS), developed by the FCC. The EAS expanded the EBS to more outlets and allowed more detailed information to be distributed, but even the EAS relies extensively on television and radio to distribute warnings. FEMA, which manages the EAS, is now teaming with other federal agencies as well as state technology leadership and the private sector to create an All Alert system. The All Alert system will build on the Amber Alert infrastructure to more efficiently alert the public via a wide variety of communication devices, when emergencies occur.
All Alert is anticipated to utilize the digital capabilities of the nation's public television stations and the voluntary participation of cellular phone service providers, public and commercial radio, television broadcasters, satellite radio, cable and Internet providers, and equipment manufacturers.
One goal of the All Alert system is to adapt the Amber Alert platform to a common messaging infrastructure that will be owned at the federal and state levels such that when an alert goes out to the public, it will be very easy for anyone to pick up the message via a variety of communication tools. All Alert is expected to greatly expand the EAS, which today is restricted in how much information it can provide and its ability to supply follow-up instructions, such as where people should seek shelter.
While Amber Alert is one specific alert coming from one specific first responder group—law enforcement—All Alert is anticipated to include multiple types of alerts from multiple first responder groups that are then passed to the public. The All Alert system is expected to make first responders' jobs easier because they can get information out to the community fast. However, neither the All Alert system nor any other existing technology has been able to provide a complete solution for emergency alert notification and management not directed to the public, but rather to first responders.
The prior emergency alert systems such as EAS, EBS and All Alert are all broadcast technologies wherein any or all persons in the public hear the same generalized information.
There is a need for an emergency alert notification system that is focused on a particular receiver. There is also a need for methods to alert first responders to emergencies, as well a system and method to provide the first responders with information relating to the emergency for which they are being alerted.